Erstechen
thumb|222pxErstechen ist eine Möglichkeit, Rivalinnen aus dem Weg zu räumen. Benötigt Man kann Personen mit verschiedenen Sachen erstechen: *Messer *Schere *Schraubenzieher *Teppichmesser *Ritualmesser *Spritze Es ist auch möglich Schüler zu erschlagen und zersägen, da es aber keine Unterschiede gibt, sind hier auch die anderen Waffen aufgelistet: * Katana * Baseballschläger * Axt * Schaufel * Hanteln * Magical Girl Wand * Kreissäge Durchführung Man wählt eine der obigen Waffen aus, geht zu dem Schüler, den man töten will und drückt auf 'F', also Attack. ErstechenF.png Erstechen.png ErstechenLeiche.png Zeugen Vorhanden * Sozialer Schmetterling: 'Wenn ein sozialer Schmetterling Zeuge wird, wird er die Polizei rufen und fliehen. Es sei denn, mindestens 3 andere NPCs sind in der Nähe, dann wird er handgreiflich. * 'Böse: 'Wenn ein Charakter vom Typ Böse Zeuge wird, wird er dir Komplimente machen, aber anschließend wird er auch fliehen. Es sei denn, mindestens 3 andere NPCs sind in der Nähe, dann wird er handgreiflich. * 'Zurückhaltend: 'Wenn ein Charakter vom Typ Zurückhaltend Zeuge wird, wird er dich anbetteln, dass du ihn nicht verletzt. * 'Held: 'Wenn ein Held Zeuge wird, fordert er dich zum Kampf heraus, gewinnt er, hast du Game Over. * 'Außenseiter: 'Wenn ein Außenseiter Zeuge wird, wird er abhauen. * 'Streber: 'Wenn ein Streber Zeuge wird, wird er es seinem Klassenlehrer sagen. Es sei denn, mindestens 3 andere NPCs sind in der Nähe, dann wird er handgreiflich. * 'Lehrer: 'Wenn ein Lehrer Zeuge wird, wirst du der Schule verwiesen und hast somit Game Over. * 'Senpai: 'Wird Senpai zum Zeuge wird er dich auf alle Ewigkeit hassen und man hat ein Game Over. Photo 1-0.png|Ein sozialer Schmetterling ruft die Polizei an BöseZeuge.png|Ein Charakter vom typ Böse macht dir Komplimente Feb21st2016Teacher'sPet.png|Ein Streber geht petzten HeldZeuge.png|Ein Held fordert dich zum Kampf heraus 1-15-16LonerGates.png|Ein Außenseiter haut ab LehrerZeuge.png|Ein Lehrer hat dich erwischt ZurückhaltendOkkult.png|Ein Charakter vom Typ Zurückhaltend fleht dich an, dass du sie in Ruhe lässt Noch nicht vorhanden ''Diese Art von Zeugen sind noch nicht vorhanden, hiermit müssen wir uns an die bisherigen Ideen von Yandere Dev halten * 'Delinquent: '''Wenn ein Delinquent Zeuge wird, wird er/sie Yandere-chan mit einer Waffe in ein Koma schlagen, somit hat man ein Game Over. * Lovestruck: Wenn eine Rivalin Zeuge eines Mordes wird, wird sie zu Senpai rennen und es ihm erzählen, somit hat man ein Game Over * 'Neugier: Wenn ein Charakter vom Typen Neugier Zeuge wird, wird er ein Foto schießen und es an die Polizei senden, somit hat man ein Game Over. Ausnahme Wenn zwei Charaktere ein enges Verhältnis zueinander haben, und Yandere-chan tötet einen von den Beiden, wird der andere Charakter sofort handgreiflich. Spuren verwischen Damit die Polizei dich nicht festnimmt, musst du deine Spuren verwischen, hier sind alle Spuren, die man bisher verwischen kann Unschuldig werden Variante 1 * Blut abwaschen: im Waschraum kannst du dich waschen und dir anschließend den Schulbadeanzug oder die Sportuniform tragen. * Uniform verbrennen: '''Die Blutverschmierte Unfirom kann man in den Schulofen legen, damit sie niemand findet. * '''Tatwaffe verbrennen: '''Wenn man die Handschuhe aus dem Schauspielclub nicht getragen hat, muss man die Tatwaffe in den Schulofen tun. Waschen.png|Blut abwaschen ErstechenUmziehen.png|Umziehen Variante 2 Man geht in den Light Music Club zur Schildkröte und drückt auf "Sünden vergeben" Leiche verschwinden lassen * '''Blut aufwischen: '''Mit dem Eimer und den Wischmopp kann man das Blut der Leiche aufwischen. Allerdings muss man zusehen, dass der Mopp am Ende nicht blutig ist. Um das zu vermeiden, kann man einfach mit der Lötlampe die Wunde der Leiche zuschweißen. Wenn man zu faul ist, um das Blut aufzuwischen, gibt es im Science Club einen Roboter, der das Blut für dich aufwischt. * '''Leiche verbrennen: '''Auch die Leiche kann im Schulofen verbrennt werden. LötlampeLeiche.png|die Wunde zuschweißen Blut_aufwischen.png|Blut aufwischen LeicheOfen.png|Die Leiche kommt in den Ofen Am nächsten Tag Die Polizei hat dich als unschuldig erklärt, und es gab trotzdem Zeugen. Das sind ihre Reaktionen wenn du sie ansprchst: * '''Sozialer Schmetterling: ''"Stay away! I konw, you've killed someone, and I make sure, anybody will know"'' * Böse: ''"Hey, this is our little secret, but it's better if we don't talk"'' * Zurückhaltend und Außenseiter: ''"Let me alone! I haven't told anyone!"'' SozialerSchmetterling_Weigerung.png|Ein Sozialer Schmetterling am nächsten Tag BöseWeigerung.png|Ein Charakter vom Typ Böse am nächsten Tag ZurückhaltendZeuge.png|Ein Charakter vom Typ Zurückhaltend fleht dich an, dass du sie in Ruhe lässt Sanity based killing animations Je niedriger, deine Gesundheit ist, desto brutaler und länger sind die Animationen, man kann dies allerdings ändern indem man bei der Schildkröte im Light Music Club die Option "disable sanity anims" auswählt Trivia * Erstechen gibt es seit dem 1. Mai 2014 Build. Erst seit dem 1. Juli 2014 Build verlieren die Leichen Blut. Seit dem 15. August 2014 Build können die Zeugen weglaufen. Ab dem 16. Juli 2014 Build wird deine Uniform mit Blut bespritzt. * Wird diese Möglichkeit zu oft benutzt wird Kocho Shuyona die Schule schließen, weil fast keine Schüler mehr vorhanden sind. Kategorie:Eliminierungen